


Cry Baby

by JorgeWashingmachine (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, FACE Family, Gen, I'm Sorry, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, This turned out darker than expected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JorgeWashingmachine
Summary: Hi. There are gonna be more chapters to this. I'm sorry this ones so short but it's my first ever ao3 fic. Criticize as much as you can, I want to improve :)
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America & Canada (Hetalia), Canada & England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. There are gonna be more chapters to this. I'm sorry this ones so short but it's my first ever ao3 fic. Criticize as much as you can, I want to improve :)

Matthew was running outside the house he and his twin brother shared. Alfred was a few paces in front of him, his messy blonde hair growing even messier from the wind.  
“Come on Mattie, I wanna show you something!” The taller one called, turning round and stopping, almost causing Matthew to run into him.  
“Wha-,” but alas, as always, he was interrupted.  
“Just through these trees is a place we can get the best view”  
Matthew's breath hitched. The place Alfred was pointing was way outside where England would want them to go, the man was inside and probably reading. He had instructed them to play in the clearing the house was in but not into the woods surrounding it.  
“But England said”  
“Who cares what Iggy says! He’s probably doing boring old man stuff, like you, your gonna be a boring old man” Alfred’s face was scrunched up in disgust. In truth, all Matthew wanted to do was sit by the fireplace and read but Alfred wanted to come out, and apparently Alfred’s opinion was good enough for both of them.

Alfred grabbed by the wrist and practically dragged him along, ignoring Matthew’s protests. 

“He- hey ow” The smaller ones feet were tripping on above ground tree roots and the like.  
“Stop being such a cry baby Mattie, honestly, someone would think this was breaking every bone in your body”

After a while they reached a tree, but this one was different. It was taller than any others in the surrounding area. Matthew followed the tree with his eyes all the way to the top, where he stared. It was tall. Very tall.  
“You’re seriously not going to climb it are you”  
But Alfred was already 3 branches off the ground.  
“Come on crybaby, it’s an amazing view”  
He didn’t want to. England was already going to kill them. He didn’t want to have to explain that he got seriously hurt. 

Since the were only children Matthew and Alfred could get hurt as easily as humans, even die! Unlike adult nations that could only be killed by another nation with great strength.

So Matthew began to climb. Whether out of fear for being teased, or trying to make himself look brave he went. 

It was easier than he expected climbing up and up until... He looked down. He was very high. He stopped, breath quickening and knees shaking.  
“alfred...” At the call his brother looked down.  
“Mattie are you okay? Put your foot on that branch” he gestured to a branch slightly lower, “the hero will save you.” So shakily he moved his foot slowly onto that branch. It held. Slowly he moved the other foot then...

SNAP

He was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke with a start. He jumped and looked around to find the source of the hard poking on his arm that caused Matthew to wake from his blissful slumber.  
"Dude come on, the meetings over." said the overexcited adult figure.  
He looked at his surroundings, they were in Washington DC for a meeting.  
"I can't believe you'd start sleeping when the hero is talking!" Alfred whined. 

In reality, Matthew couldn't blame himself for falling asleep. He knew more than anyone how "heroic" his brother was. 

"I'm sorry Alfred, but that's the twentieth time you've told the world about making burgers out of any threat the world faces"

Alfred looked over to a spot where Italy had spilled his dinner and went to go clean it, having seemingly forgotten about his invisible twin. 

Matthew sighed. He really shouldn't be surprised, he was lucky he even got woken up. He grabbed the white polar bear from his lap and stood up, ready to actually make an exit. 

As he was driving back to his home he reflected on his dream. He remembered that time.

It was early spring, just after England had taken him from France and Alfred had convinced him to climb a tree. He remembered Alfred being convinced he was fine and walking away to explore somewhere else. He remembered having to limp back to the house with what he later found out was a broken leg. He remembered getting punished for leaving and scolded for dragging his brother along. 

He had many memories from his childhood Matthew would rather not reflect back to, now that he thinks about it. 

He dug in his pockets for a key and pulled it out. He let himself in and looked at the clock. 2am. They were supposed to get hotels and travel back the next day but since they were in America, Alfred was in charge of booking said hotel.

Of course he got forgotten. He would be more surprised if he was actually remembered. 

"Cinadi I'm hungry." a high pitched voice called out. It was Kumajakero, his pet bear. They always forgot how to properly say eachother's names. Matthew turned to the bear

"No, Mr kumikari, it's too late." but the look the bear gave him was enough for him to set his pan on the counter and pull out leftover pancake mix.

As the bear was eating his maple covered cakes, getting the sweet syrup everywhere, Matthew started eating his slower. 

He really hated when his brother forgot him. heck, he hated when anyone forgot about him. Except Kumajitu, he loved his bear. It was his bear that kept him company in the stormy nights at England's house. Those nights where Alfred was being comforted by Arthur. Those nights he was scared alone. Kumajiti would help him in anything he needed and in return, he would help the bear.

"kuma, I don't know what to do," he stopped. his voice had choked up. 

The polar bear looked at him, and spoke  
"why don't you try to hang out with him more, then he'll be less quick to forget you."

"great idea" Canada yelled as loud as he could which is to say, not very loud. The bear always seemed to read his mind. He picked up his phone and was about to call his brother when he realised it was half past two in the morning and if his brother was sane (not likely) he would be asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew was standing outside a café in New York waiting for Alfred to arrive. He glanced at his watch. His brother should have been here 10 minutes ago.

Matthew sighed, what did he expect? For Alfred to actually remember they were meeting? Just as he was about to leave he saw the familiar face stumbling down the street. His wrist was being held by another usual figure, this time of a long-haired Frenchman. 

"I can't believe you actually forgot, he is your brother, you should remember him, no ?" Francis said seemingly exasperated with the American's stupidity. At least Alfred looked sheepish at his idiocy. 

"Not that it's a problem Francis but why are you here?" asked Matthew 

"He insisted on coming along to get food. I told him not too but no. He just has to come to see the hot women."

Matthew was going to tell Alfred that without Francis he wouldn't even be at the café, but thought better of it.

They sat down at a table next to the window, with cakes in front of them. 

"did you like the hotel the hero booked for you? I mean of course you did, what was your favourite part of it?" Alfred said through a mouthful of chocolate pudding. 

"well Alfred, I, er, I think you may have made a mistake with the booking" 

"No I didn't, I got everyone a room, isn't that what we need?"

"Well, um, you see you didn't get everyone a room-" 

"what?"

Matthew sighed, he didn't want to tell his brother he made a mistake. If he told him Alfred would get upset and defensive and he really didn't want that to happen.

"It's nothing"

"come on Matthieu" Francis interrupted, "you're the one who brought it up"

Matthew took a deep breath and finally let out "you forgot to book me a room at the hotel."

Alfred froze in shock. Fork halfway between his plate and his mouth, which was hanging open. Slowly, he lay his fork back on the plate.

"I'm so sorry Mattie"

Usually Matthew would object to the nickname but he had more pressing matters.

"It's fine Alfred, honestly."

And so the conversation went on. Matthew stood and went to the counter to pay.

When he came back however. Alfred and Francis were gone. They had forgotten about him again. Even after Alfred had continuously apologised. Even after Francis's promises when he was younger to never leave him. Was he really that forgettable?


	4. Chapter 4

Matthew couldn't do this anymore. He just... couldn't. There were to many instances of him attempting to be heard but it always failed. 

He opened his door and walked in his house, Kumasinka was on the couch watching the news on television. Disaster after disaster; Snow storms, economic crashes, the death of a celebrity, the current state of the nation he represented seemed to be crumbling. 

He looked at his polar companion, it was a gift from Francis before he had to go live in England. The bear practically raised him. It was his brother who got all the all the attention. Always his brother. He was just a burden to his brother, a burden that (when remembered) seemed to weigh him down constantly. Would it be better if he wasn't around?

No

No, he couldn't think that way.

But would anyone even notice? Arthur always favoured Alfred. Francis barely remembered him and he was just a burden to his brother, Alfred. Did Kumagaki need him? Surely the bear would be better off in the wild, where it could be free and find other bear-friends. 

So he decided. 

He had the chair on the floor, the rope was tied. All he had to do was step off. It would all be over in a step. Just like all those years ago, when he was high in a tree and his brother told him to take the step onto the smaller branch. But this time it wasn't a branch, it was thin air. 

So he took his last breath and stepped off the chair. 

No.

NO

Why would he do this?

No! 

But it was to late

..

..

Alfred opened the door to the Canadians house, surprisingly, it was unlocked. He had called his brother multiple times to apologise about the café incident, he can't believe he forgot about him! But Matthew hadn't answered his calls so, obviously, the hero had to check on him. 

"Mattie? Mattie I know your in here," Alfred called. Then he saw a note on the kitchen counter.

I'm sorry

I'm sorry? What is that supposed to mean? But his brother wasn't anywhere to be seen.

He explored the house, checking all the rooms. He wasn't in the bathroom, kitchen, or bedroom, so where was he?

He approached the last door. It was the entrance to a storage room, one that the Canadian was hardly ever in. He doubted his brother was in there but he had to check.

He opened the door to his brothers dead body hanging from the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this didn't go to plan. The characters did this. Not me


End file.
